2007 Mew Mew Awards
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: The title explains it all. There will be awards given out like: Cutest Couple, best charcter, and etc. There will be guests there also from other animes to perform! Many suprises! Rated T just in case. Some humor is thrown in there as well...
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the guests or animes that appear in this story, just for "all" future references…**

_**Pt. 1**_

A stadium-like palace appeared with people filling up every seat of the house. There was a towering stage with long, elaborate, red curtains. Everyone watched closely as a figure was seen in the center of the stage… He was very short, yet cute…

"Konnichiwa, everyone!" The guy smiled to the audience, "Good evening, and welcome to… The 2007 Mew Mew Awards!" Everyone cheered and clapped in their seat; especially Ichigo and the rest of the Mew Mews. Berri and Ringo were even there. Everyone was dressed so modest, and poised-like. Ichigo was wearing a long, flowing red dress with pink gloves to cover her hands, and half her arms. Pudding wore a cute little yellow, sundress. Lettuce wore a suit-like outfit, which was a pale green, and made her eyes stand out marvelously. Mint wore a frilly black and white dress that came down to her knees. Zakuro, of course dressed the best, wore a long black, sparkling, dress that dragged the floor. All the men just wore their tuxes.

"At the Mew Mew awards tonight, 'awards' will be given to characters from the show 'Tokyo Mew Mew', in many categories such as: 'Best Dressed, Best Appearance, Cutest Couples, and etcetera… And tonight I'm your host, Kirby!" Everyone smiled because of how cute and pink he was.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, also through the long night, we will have guest appearances from people off of animes like: 'Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, InuYasha, Final Fantasy VII-X-2, Poke'mon, and many, many more! So, please enjoy your night everyone!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Ichigo whistled really loud. Kish noticed her. He smiled. He was sitting in the seat two rows behind her. He ran, inconspicuously, to her row and sat on top of Zakuro who was sitting in the seat beside her.

"Hello, Ichigo…" he smirked.

"Kish…" she tried to say in a quiet voice, "Go away!" Zakuro just stared at him while he was sitting on her.

"Get off me you ill-mannered peasant!" she pushed him off of her, and fell on his butt. He just stood up and smiled at Ichigo.

"I'll be watching, kitten…" he winked and walked back to his seat. Masaya was sitting on the other side of Ichigo cracking up. Ichigo nudged him, and gave him an evil glare.

"Stop that!" she said.

"You're just so cute when you're angry…" he smiled kindly. Ichigo just blushed.

"Ahkhm! Ladies and gentlemen! We have some special guests to help start out our evening here at the Mew Mew Awards… Please welcome… Mario and Luigi!" everyone clapped and whistled as they came up on stage.

"They will be performing an all-original, Mario song!" Kirby left the stage and everything went dark… A spotlight appeared above Mario and Luigi. Mario pulled out a harmonica and Luigi balled his hand in a fist and put it to his mouth. Mario began to blow on his harmonica and Luigi began to beat-box.

**Doooooo, do, do-do, do doo, do-do, do dooo, do-do-do-do-dooo…**

**Doooooo, do, do-do, do doo, do-do, do dooo, do-do-do-do-dooo…**

**Boop, boop, boo….**

**Doooooo, do, do-do, do doo, do-do, do dooo, do-do-do-do-dooo…**

**Doooooo, do, do-do, do doo, do-do, do dooo, do-do-do-do-dooo… Dooo!!!**

Their song finally ended and the curtains drew up; everyone stared for a while then they just started to scream and clap. Kirby came back on stage smiling.

"Alrighty, everyone!" he moved his hand up and down hoping it would calm people down. Then, a small voice was heard way in the back. "You suck!" then, another voice was heard, except it was happy and squeaky, "Don't listen to him Kirby! I love you! I play your game on the D.S.!"

"Thank you, thank you, everyone, I appreciate the love! So, let me introduce some of guests who will give out our nominees for very first category of the night!"

"Whooo!!!" everyone screamed and clapped some more.

"Please welcome: Chii, from Chobits, and Kyo, from Fruits Basket!" Chii entered the stage wearing a long, white flowery dress, which made her look like she was headed to a wedding. Kyo entered wearing an original, dark green tux with a black and green-checkered bow tie. They walked up to the microphone, with Chii clenching an envelope in her right hand.

"Hello everyone." She greeted, "These are the nominees for the first category: 'Cutest Voice'! They are as follows: 'Pudding…'" Everyone screamed and clapped, "Taruto…" Everyone screamed and clapped, "Heicha…" Everyone screamed and clapped, "and our final nominee, Ringo…" Everyone screamed and clapped even louder. The nominees stood up from heir seats smiling. A Siamese cat walked up and gave Kyo another envelope. He opened carefully.

"And our winner is… Heicha!" Everyone screamed and clapped, Heicha looked at everyone bewildered.

"Go, Heicha!" Pudding pushed her little sister onto the stage. He walked up to Kyo slowly. Kyo smiled and handed her a platinum trophy in the shape of Ichigo's Strawberry Bell. Heicha smiled and yelled, "Arigato!" she quickly ran off stage. Kyo just looked up and smiled, despite the ringing in his ear. Kyo and Chii smiled and walked off stage. Ichigo grinned, "Look the award's in the shape of my strawberry bell!" Mint just rolled her eyes at her.

"Show off…" she muttered.

Kirby reentered the stage holding his microphone.

"Well isn't that just precious, everyone? Our first award given to a 'non-mew mew', but the night isn't even close to being over yet! We'll be back after these messages!" he smiled brightly.

* * *

_**COMMERCIAL**_

"Do you suffer from biting, moaning, and itching? Do you wake up in the middle of the night wanting a warm glass of milk? Do you bat at flies and other creatures with your hands? Be warned, because you may be at risk of Ichigo-menherpilitiliss. You get this disease from watching too much 'Tokyo Mew Mew'. If you have any of these symptoms please call: 1-800-I-DON'T-WANT-TO-DIE! You must contact us immediately!" the announcer pointed at the TV.

"**WARNING: WemaynotcanalwaysgetridofyourIchigo-menherpilitilissorevenhelpyou, alsowearenotfundedorsupportedbyTokyoMewMeworanyanimefansbythatmatter…**"

**_END OF COMMERCIAL_**

"Welcome back everyone!" Everyone screamed and clapped, Ichigo turned around, and Kish winked at her. A shiver went up her spine as she turned back around.

"Our next category is in: 'Friendliest'!" Kirby smiled big, "Our guests we have here to announce our nominees are: 'Bulma, from Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, and Dragon ball GT, and also Brock, from Poke'mon!" Kirby went off stage as Bulma and Brock entered. They walked up to the microphone with Bulma holding the envelope.

"Good evening everyone," Bulma smiled; everyone roared and whistled, "Our nominees for, 'Friendliest' is as follows: 'Lettuce…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Pudding'" Everyone cheered, " 'Masaya'" Some people booed while some others in the background cheered, "and our final nominee is: 'Mint'." Some guy from the back of the stadium spoke up, "Are you kidding me!" Mint turned around and gave all of the back part of the stadium, an evil glare. The Siamese cat walked up to Brock trying to hand him the envelope. Bulma turned and smiled at Brock. He had hearts in his eyes, staring intently at her.

"Um, Brock…" The cat was pawing at Brock's leg, "Brock!" Bulma yelled, "the envelope!"

"Oh yeah, right…" he bent down and took the envelope from the cat's mouth, "Our winner is… Pudding!" he shouted loudly. Everyone whistled, screamed, and cheered. Pudding jumped up from her seat and ran on stage snatching the trophy from Brock.

"Thank you everyone! Arigato!" she then ran off stage. Brock and Bulma exited. Kirby jumped back onto the stage. He was dressed like Link from The Legend of Zelda.

"Hello, everyone! Our next category will be: 'Best Costume'! We will announce the nominees after these messages!"……………

**End of part one! I hope that everyone enjoyed, it's something completely different from my other TMM story but, it just kind of popped into my head one day, and I was like hey that'd be pretty cool! So, yeah, please review!!!**


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, or any of the songs I use in this story…**

**Note: Also just let me remind everyone that, there are going to be "many" awards given out, so don't complain if one of your favorite characters don't win certain awards, because there will be plenty more awards!**

_**Pt. 2**_

Everyone was sitting in their seats anticipating the nominees for the next category. Ichigo smiled kind of nervously. She tapped on Masaya's shoulder. He looked up.

"What if I don't get an award for anything? I mean it's already the third category and I haven't won anything! I'm the star of this show!" Masaya just smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll win plenty of awards, they're giving out a lot." He reassured her.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentleman!" this time Kirby was dressed as Zelda/ Sheik, "Our next category is for… Best Costume! But, before we announce the nominees, let me welcome Ms. Hinata, from Naruto!" everyone cheers and claps as Hinata enters onto the stage, "She will be performing a song. The theme song from Teen Titans, in Japanese, to be exact! So, once again please welcome, Ms. Hinata!" Kirby went off stage leaving it all up to Hinata. No one knew she could sing, so they were excited to hear her. She slowly opened her mouth as the "happy" music started…

**Domo kotsu uru mamoru yo, Teen Titans  
Suki kidai nuku randemo taberu yo, Teen Titans  
Shin kami dari kari oyai  
Okuga san su ika shakai  
Omae mo wa nari mounai, Teen Titans, GO!**

She looked up and smiled a little at the crowd. Naruto was cheering her on from the crowd.

Okida koidei yopei oku dayou, Teen Titans  
Mono yami haku daiketsu shichu yo, Teen Titans  
Kasu rana suke ju kontoro  
Mama na daichu kontro  
Megau dou wa hate shinai, Teen Titans, GO!

Shami shii doke itsu demo  
Boku rande iru yo  
Ai doke iwa hako doyo  
Boku randa istu mo... Istu mo...

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans let's go!  
T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans let's go!  
T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans let's go!  
T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! Teen Titans let's go!

Then, Neji, from Naruto, appeared out of nowhere with a guitar.

(Guitar Solo)

Domo kotsu uru mamoru yo, Teen Titans  
Suki kidai nuku randemo taberu yo, Teen Titans  
Shin kami dari kari oyai  
Okuga san su ika shakai  
Omae mo wa nari mounai, Teen Titans, GO!

1-2-3-4 GO! Teen Titans!

Everyone started to stand up at his or her seat and cheer and whistle. Hinata smiled and blushed. Neji just walked off the stage somewhere. Hinata exited the stage. Kirby jumped back on, still dressed as Zelda.

"How'd you enjoy that?" he yelled out. Everyone began to scream and yell again, "Okay, to announce the nominees for: Best Costume, please welcome Kagome, from InuYasha, and Kenshin, from Rurhoni Kenshin. He ran off stage with his little feet, and Kagome and Kenshin entered. Kagome, like always, was wearing her schoolgirl outfit, and Kenshin was wearing a "more modern" version of a samurai outfit. They looked like peasants compared to what everyone else there was wearing. Kagome smiled as she walked up to the microphone.

"Hello." She smiled again, while everyone screamed and cheered, especially Miroku (also from InuYasha), "I'd like to announce our nominees for Best Costume! They are as follows: 'Berri…'" Everyone screamed and cheered, " 'Zakuro…'" Everyone screamed and cheered, especially the guys, " 'Kish…'" Everyone cheered, especially all the girls, "and our final nominee is… 'Deep Blue'!" Everyone grew quiet.

"Cheer you fools!" Naraku (from InuYasha) and Deep Blue yelled from the back somewhere. Everyone clapped and did a fake, sarcastic cheer.

The Siamese cat walked up to Kenshin and gave him an envelope. Kenshin smiled kindly at the cat as it walked off.

"Arigato, little kitten…" he smiled.

"Hey that's my line!" Kish yelled from his seat. Kenshin ignored him and went on. He opened up the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and opened his mouth.

"And the winner of Best Costume is…Berri!" he yelled in that soft, cute little Kenshin voice. Berri acted surprised as she walked up on stage. She smiled as she accepted the award from Kenshin. She smiled brightly at the audience.

"No!!!" Deep Blue ran up on stage acting like he was going to attack Berri.

"Security!" Kirby yelled from behind the curtains. Armstrong, from Full Metal Alchemist, came out of nowhere and held down Deep Blue.

"Muahahaha! You'll never stop me!" Deep Blue yelled, "Powers! Go!" nothing happened, "what's going on? What happened to my powers?"

"They're called 'Special FX'…" Armstrong said as he carried him off stage, "Luckily, these muscles aren't!" he kissed his biceps, "these guns were passed down through the Armstrong generation!" Deep Blue looked horrified as he was taken off stage and out of the stadium.

Berri stared at them walking off, then just smiled at the crowd as she exited the stage along with Kagome and Kenshin. Kish looked disappointed as Berri sat down at her seat. Kirby jumped back on stage dressed like Mario.

"Let's give one more hand to, the beautiful, Berri!" Everyone clapped and cheered, "Alright! Our next category for the night is: Best Body!" everyone whistles. Kirby smiled brightly, "To give out our nominees, please welcome: Sakura, from Card Captors, and Kai, from Beyblade!" Everyone cheered and clapped loudly as Kirby exited the stage and Sakura and Kai entered. Girls screamed as Kai came up to the microphone. He ignored them like he always does. One girl in the back of the stadium held up a poster that said: "By _My_ Kai-Mera Animal."

Sakura giggled a little and began to speak into the microphone: "Hello, er um, Konnichiwa, everyone! Good evening. I'm Sakura and I'll be announcing your nominees for: 'Best Body'. The nominees are as follows: 'Ryo….'" Girls screamed and cheered, " 'Zakuro…'" Guys whistled and cheered, " 'Masaya…'" Some people screamed and cheered, " 'and our final nominee is… Kish!'" Every single girl in the stadium cheered loudly. Sakura laughed.

The Siamese cat walked up to Kai and gave him the envelope of "truth". He just took it and opened it, without giving people a chance to anticipate.

"And the winner is Kish." He stated, and left the stage. Sakura smiled and clapped. Everyone screamed and cheered as Kish walked up to get his award.

"Thank you, everyone…" he flashed a smile.

"I love you Kish!" a girl shouted from the background. He exited the stage with Sakura, holding his trophy with a sense of glory.

"That's no fair!" Taruto crossed his arms, "I haven't even been nominated for anything!" Kirby walked back out on the stage, still dressed as Mario.

"Next we will be giving the award for: Best Mew Mew Animal! Please stay tuned as we announce the nominees after these messages…

**End of part 2! I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review.**


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the characters or songs that appear in this fic…**

_**Pt. 3**_

Everyone was smiling and enjoying him or herself. They clapped as Kirby opened his mouth and was about to speak.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome your guests to announce the nominees!" Everyone cheered and clapped, "Please welcome Ms. Rin, from InuYasha, and Darien, formally known as Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon!" Everyone cheered and clapped as they entered onto the stage. Armstrong walked onto the stage with a platform to put in front of the microphone. Rin stepped up onto it. She was wearing a bright purple tank top with a pink skirt that went down to her knees. Darien was wearing a tux of course!

"Hello, everybody!" Rin smiled and waved, she noticed Sesshomaru sitting in the back she started to wave really fast, "Hi, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" he just shook his head.

"Anyways…" she smiled, "Our nominees for: Best Mew Mew Animal are as follows: 'Ichigo/ Wild Cat….'" Everyone cheered, " 'Zakuro/ Grey Wolf…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Pudding/ Golden Lion Tamarin…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Ringo/ Penguin…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Mint/ Ultramarine Lorikeet…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Lettuce/ Finless Porpoise…'" Everyone cheered, "and our final nominee is: 'Berri/ Amami Rabbit'!" Everyone cheered and screamed.

The Siamese cat walked up to Darien and gave the envelope of "truth"! He smiled sweetly at the cat, making it blush a little.

"And our winner for: 'Best Mew Mew Animal' is…" everyone got quiet, a cricket was heard in the background, "… Ichigo, or Wild Cat!" Everyone screamed and whistled loudly. Ichigo smiled big. She jumped up out of her seat and ran on stage. She happily took the award from Darien, and hugged him, which made Masaya flinch a little.

"Thank you everyone! Thank you so much!" she waved as she walked off the stage…

Kirby jumped back onto the stage dressed like Luigi. He calmed down the crowd by waving his hand up and down.

"Alright everyone! We will be having a special guest here to perform on this very stage, after these messages!" he winked at everyone.

* * *

_**COMMERCIAL**_

"Do your cosmetics make you angry? Can you never find your shade? Do you always get angry from these high makeup prices? Suffer no more! Come down to Sesshomaru's Cosmetics! We have everyone's shade as well as low, low prices! Sesshomaru, the expert, himself will even be here to help you find what you want/ need!" a picture of Sesshomaru in the store pops up on the screen.

"**Warning: Wearenotresponsibleforanyrashesordieseasesyoumaycomeby, byusingourproducts. WearealsonotresponsibleforanyharmthatmaycometoyoubySesshomaruifhegetsangry…**"

**_END OF COMMERCIAL_**

* * *

"Hello everyone! We're back! Our special guest is waiting in the back to appear on stage! I may warn you though, he's a little angry because of the fact we had to bribe him to be here so please welcome! -." Someone kicked Kirby off the stage. Pianos and violins just started to play. People gathered in the back of the auditorium with microphones as background vocals. Music began to play… 

**Estuans interius, **

**Ira vehementi, **

**Estuans interius, **

**Ira vehementi, **

**Sephiroth, **

**Sephiroth,**

A spotlight appeared in the middle of the stage, and Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere.

**Estuans interius, **

**Ira vehementi, **

**Estuans interius, **

**Ira vehementi, **

**Sephiroth, **

**Sephiroth,**

**Sors immanis, **

**Et inanis, **

**Sors immanis, **

**Et inanis-**

Sephiroth raised his left arm in the air, showing power.

**Estuans interius, **

**Ira vehementi, **

**Estuans interius, **

**Ira vehementi, **

**Sephiroth, **

**Sephiroth,**

**Veni, veni, venias, **

**Ne me mori facias **

**Veni, veni, venias, **

**Ne me mori facias**

**Veni, veni, venias, **

**Ne me mori facias **

**Veni, veni, venias, **

**Ne me mori facias-**

**Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)**

**Ne me mori facias (Generosa) **

**Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)**

**Ne me mori facias (Generosa)**

**Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)**

**Ne me mori facias (Generosa) **

**Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)**

**Ne me mori facias (Generosa)**

Sephiroth crossed his arms and gave everyone an evil glare…

**Sephiroth **

**Sephiroth…**

The spotlight went off and everyone disappeared. Kirby just jumped back onto the stage dressed like Princess Peach, from Mario.

"Yes, that was Sephiroth and background singers performing his theme song: 'One Winged Angel' in Japanese!" Everyone sort of clapped and cheered, "Our next award will be given as: 'Cutest Mew Mew'!" everyone cheered and clapped, "The guests we will have to announce the next nominees are: 'Winry, from Full Metal Alchemist and Inuyasha, from… Well, InuYasha!" Everyone cheered and clapped loudly through the stadium. Winry and Inuyasha entered onto the stage while Kirby exited.

Winry was wearing a long, plain, black, slimming dress. Inuyasha just wore his normal 'fire-rat, feudal area red clothes'. They couldn't make him wear anything else…

"Good evening everyone!" Winry greeted, "Our nominees for 'Cutest Mew Mew' are as follows… 'Pudding…'" Everyone screamed and whistled, " 'Mint…'" Everyone screamed and whistled, " 'Ichigo…'" Everyone screamed and whistled, "and our final nominee for 'Cutest Mew Mew' is… 'Ringo!'" Everyone screamed and whistled loudly.

The Siamese cat brought over the envelope to Inuyasha. He gave the cat an evil glare and yelled, "Now scram! Stupid cat…" he forcefully opened the envelope and pulled out the paper.

"The winner is… Rino…" Everyone went quiet. Winry whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"I mean Ringo… Pft, whatever…" he corrected himself and just threw down the paper and crossed his arms. Everyone cheered loudly. Ringo happily ran up to the stage and accepted her award.

"Arigato everybody!.. I want to thank my mom, my penguin, my-." Ringo was interrupted by Kirby walking back onto the stage, still dressed as Princess Peach, "Thank you! One more hand for Ringo!" Ringo just glared at him and walked back to her seat while everyone clapped. Winry and Inuyasha exited the stage.

"Our next award that will be given out is: 'Loveliest Heart'! I'll announce the guests to announce the next nominees! So, stay tuned here, after these messages..."

**I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! I thank everyone for their reviews, just keep'em coming!**


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the guest characters or songs that I use in this fic...**

_**Pt. 4**_

Everyone settled down in their seats, because they were still all hyped up from the last category winner. Soon everyone was quiet and Kirby began to speak…

"Welcome back to the 2007 Mew Mew Awards, everyone!" Everyone cheered, screamed, whistled, and clapped, "Our next category for the night is: 'Loveliest Heart'!" Everyone screamed loudly, "Our guests to announce the nominees are: 'Rei, formally known as Sailor Mars, from Sailor Moon' and ' Kakashi, from Naruto'!" Everyone cheered very loudly. Kirby exited the stage. Rei and Kakashi entered onto the stage and walked up to the microphone.

"Evening everyone!" Rei waved to the crowd. She was wearing a red, sparkly dress that came down to her knees with matching red pumps. Kakashi was wearing a very formal, brown tux with a black bow tie.

"I would like to announce the nominees for: 'Loveliest Heart'. They are as follows: 'Ichigo…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Lettuce…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Berri…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Pudding…'" Everyone clapped, "and our final nominee is… Keiichirou!" Everyone clapped loudly.

The Siamese cat brought the envelope to Kakashi. He smiled while opening it. He slowly brought out the paper and unfolded it.

"And our winner for: 'Loveliest Heart' is…" he paused for a dramatic effect, "… Lettuce!" Everyone cheered happily for her. Lettuce blushed a little and walked onto the stage. She thankfully accepted the award.

"Arigato, arigato!" she smiled kindly. She quickly walked off the stage sitting back down in her seat. Rei and Kakashi exited the stage.

Kirby hopped back onto the middle of the stage. He was dressed like Pikachu, from Poke'mon. "How about one more hand for the lovely Lettuce everyone!" Everyone clapped and whistled, "Alright! Now we have another guest performer here tonight, and we will announce who that is, after these messages…

**_

* * *

_**

**_COMMERCIAL _**

"Can you never find a costume for Halloween, or a party? Or anything for that matter! Well, now you can! Come on down to 'Naraku's Palace'! We have baboon pelts galore! We have pink ones, green ones, purple ones, blue ones, indigo ones, red ones, yellow ones, orange ones, green ones, gold ones, brown ones, silver ones, black ones, gray ones, and even exact replicas of Naraku's baboon pelt! So please visit us! We're located at 667 Evil Lane, in the feudal era! If you cannot find us, please call: 1-800-I-HATE-INUYASHA! Call now!!!"

**_END OF COMMERCIAL_**

* * *

"Hello everyone! We're back! So, please welcome our guest performer… Ms. Kaoru, from Ruroni Kenshin! She will be performing the ending theme for Ruroni Kenshin, 'Freckles', in Japanese!" Kirby exited the stage. Kaoru entered. She walked to the middle of the stage and began to sing… 

**Kimi ga namida ni yureru toki  
Dousureba iin darou  
Sora wo miagetemo  
Kokoro ga itai  
Kizu tsukanakute ii koto ni  
Dare mo ga fureteshimau  
Mizu no tsumetasa ni  
Odoroku toki no you ni  
Tonari ni iru dake de  
Nanimo dekinai kedo  
Arittake no egao kimi dake ni  
Kakaete okuruyo donna toki mo**

**Shinjite ii yo yume wa yattekuru  
Kimi no tame dake ni  
Naitemo ii yo donna kanashimimo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de...**

She smiled and started to move and dance with the music…

Dareka wo mamoru koto nante  
Kantan ni dekinai ne  
Kimi ni furuame mo  
Tomerarenai yo  
Dakedo akirametaku wa nai  
Chippokena yuuki demo  
Itsuka honto no  
Tsuyosa ni nareru naraba  
Chiisana chou de sae  
Umi wo koeteyukeru  
"Itsuka, kitto sonna" kotoba shika  
Ienai jibun ga kuyashii kedo

Shinjite ii yo niji wa yattekuru  
Kimi no tsuma saki e  
Shinjite ii yo kimi no toki ga kuru  
Mousugu atarashii kaze no naka

Sou sa kanarazu yume wa yattekuru  
Sono mune wo hiroge  
Kitto namida wa sore wo shitte iru  
Oshie ni kitan dayo ashita kara

Shinjite iiyo yume wa yatte kuru  
Kimi no tame dake ni  
Naite mo iiyo donna kanashimimo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de…

She held the microphone down to her side and took a bow. Everyone cheered and clapped at her performance. Kenshin seemed to be cheering the loudest.

Kirby walked back onto the stage beside Kaoru, still dressed as Pikachu, and put his arm around her, "Isn't she great?" Kirby smiled. Kaoru then exited the stage.

"Alright, everyone! Our next category is: 'Best eyes'!" everyone cheered, "Yes, and our two guests to announce the next nominees are… Ms. Ino, from Naruto and Mr. Goku, from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT!" Kirby let out a sigh as everyone screamed and cheered.

Ino and Goku entered onto the stage smiling and waving. Ino wore a long white, frilly dress with a slit up the side that went up to her thigh. Goku was wearing an all black tux, without a tie or bow tie, for some reason…

"How is everyone tonight, huh?" Ino yelled into the microphone. Everyone screamed and cheered real loud, "Well, for the category 'Best Eyes', our nominees are… 'Ryo…'" Everyone screamed and whistled, the girls overpowering the guys, " 'Mint…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Masaya…'" Some people cheered, " 'and our final nominee is… 'Pai'!" Most people cheered.

The Siamese cat walked up to Goku and gave him the envelope. He kept a blank expression on his face as he opened it.

"And our winner is- Ryo Shirogane!" Everyone cheered, eccentrically. He smirked a little as he walked on the stage all 'cool-like' with his hands in his pockets. He accepted the award from the, smiling, Goku. Ryo winked at some girls sitting in the front row, while he was walking off stage, and they fainted. He sat back at his seat. Kirby came back onto the stage dressed as Cloud, from Final Fantasy, clinching the microphone in his right hand.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman! Our next category is: 'Best Appearance'! We will announce the guests and nominees, after these messages…"

**End of part four! I hope everyone is still enjoying it! Please review!**


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the songs or special guests, that are presented in this fic…**

**_Pt. 5_**

Everyone sat in their seats quietly waiting to hear who the next guest appearances were going to be.

"Our next guests to announce the nominees are… Tifa, from Final Fantasy VII, and Roy Mustang, from Full Metal Alchemist!" Everyone whistled and clapped, "So let's leave the stage for them to announce the nominees!" Kirby smiled and exited the stage. Tifa entered the stage wearing a long-sleeved, black sweat and a black mini skirt with matching boots. Roy was wearing a sky blue tux with a red bow tie. They walked up to the microphone and smiled.

"Hello, everyone how's your evening so far?" Everyone cheered loudly, "That's great, now I'll announce the nominees for best appearance…. They are as follows… 'Kish…'" Everyone screamed, " 'Zakuro…'" Everyone whistled and clapped, " 'Pai…'" Everyone clapped, "and our final nominee is 'Deep Blue'!" Everyone was silent for a second, and then some light clapping was heard. Tifa smiled as the Siamese cat dropped an envelope by her foot. She picked it up and read over it really quick. She cleared her throat…

"Please disregard that last nominee because he is not here, he's been taken out of the state… So, that leaves only, 'Kish, Zakuro, and Pai' as our nominees!" Everyone clapped and cheered once more.

The Siamese cat gave Roy the envelope. She opened it and smiled: "And our winner in the category of: 'Best Appearance' is…" he looked around the auditorium in suspense, "… Zakuro!" Everyone whistled and cheered. Zakuro smirked a little as she walked to the stage to accept her award from Roy.

"Hey…" Roy nudged Zakuro as he handed her the award. He gave her a small piece of paper and winked, "that's my number. Give me a call, okay?" Zakuro just walked off the stage with out saying anything.

"Here take this…" Zakuro handed the piece of paper to some fan girl in the audience. She opened it and it read: '_Roy Mustang a.k.a your future lover- __**556- 6360**_' the girl smiled devilishly. Zakuro just went back to her seat and sat down. Kirby reentered the stage as Roy and Tifa exited. This time he was,still dressed like Cloud from Final Fantasy…

"Helllllllllo, everyone!" Everyone cheered, "Weren't those some of our best guests tonight?" Everyone cheered loudly, "of course _all_ of our guests are wonderful, aren't they?" everyone clapped in agreement, "Okay, okay. Now originally we were suppose to have Cloud, from Final Fantasy VII, here to show us some fighting moves but he had some difficulties –burp- getting here –burp-." Kirby smiled, "So, instead we will have Yuna performing the song, '1000 Words'. Also before we were going to have Yuna sing this song we were going to get the _original_ singer here to do it, Lenne; but she had a small case of –cough- century old death –cough-, so anyways give it up for Yuna!" Yuna entered the stage wearing her 'songstress' dress sphere. She began to dance around on the stage with her microphone as the big lights in the stadium turned off and large television-like screens were uncovered with scenes of grasslands. The music began to play…

**Kimi no kotoba wa  
Yume no yasashisa kana?  
USO wo zenbu  
Oikakushiteru  
ZURUI yo ne**

**Tabidatsu kimi ni  
Sameta senaka misete  
Kiiteita yo  
Hitori tatakau no?  
ZURUI yo ne**

"**Kaettekuru kara"  
Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe  
Iji hatte  
Tsuyoi FURI  
Toki wo modoshite  
Sakebeba yokatta?  
Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo **

Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Haruka na  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete

Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Kizutsuita  
kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
dakishimeru

Yume no tsuduki wa  
Kimi wo omoinagara  
Ano hi no koto  
Wasureta furishite  
ZURUI yo ne

"Tegami wo kaku kara"  
Shisen sorashita kimi no koe  
iji hatte  
Tsuyoi FURI  
Toki wo modoshite  
Okoreba yokatta?  
Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo

Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Mienai  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete

Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Tsukareta  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Dakishimeru

Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Lalalala…

**Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubaksa ni kaete **

Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Lalalalala...

Yuna stopped dancing and raised her arms in the air with the microphone still in her left hand. Everyone clapped and cheered joyfully. Yuna curtsied and exited the stage happily, still dancing around. Kirby jumped onto the stage, dressed like Masha, he looked almost just like him too…

"Okay, everyone! Didn't you just enjoy that performance?" everyone cheered and clapped, "Alright, then. I'll let our next guests announce the next category! So, please welcome, Ms. Lei-Fang, from Dead or Alive, and Mr. Edward Elric, from Full Metal Alchemist!" Everyone screamed and cheered wildly.

Kirby exited the stage and Lei-Fang and Edward entered and walked up to the microphone. Lei-fang was wearing a formal, lacy, white dress with a pink flower in the middle of her bosom. Edward was wearing a red tux with a matching red bow tie…

"Konnichiwa, everybody!" Lei-Fang smiled, everyone cheered loudly, and clapped, "Ah, how kawaii…" She smiled, "Our next category is: 'Most Annoying'!" everyone cheered and laughed, "Our nominees are: 'Mint…'" Some people clapped and some laughed. Mint turned and glared at some of the people in the back row, " 'Taruto…'" everyone clapped, " 'Pudding…'" everyone clapped, "and our final nominee is… Masaya!" Some people clapped, majority laughed.

The Siamese cat brought the envelope to Edward. He ripped it open and carefully unfolded the piece of paper.

"The winner for: 'Most Annoying' is… Taruto'!" everyone began laughing; a couple people in the front row were clapping. Taruto crossed his arms and walked up to get the award. He snatched it away from Edward who was giggling at him. Taruto snarled at him: "Whom're you laughing at, shorty?" he snubbed his nose.

"Did you just call me, 'so short you couldn't even see me with a magnifying glass?!!" Lei-Fang had to quickly grab hold of Edward to make sure he wouldn't attack Taruto. Taruto just let the stage without any concern. Edward glared evilly at him as he and Lei-Fang exited the stage. Kirby jumped back on the stage, still dressed as Masha.

"Okay now, everyone. Our next categories for the night are: 'Hottest Boy' and 'Hottest Girl'! I hope everyone will enjoy it. We will continue after these messages……….."**XD**

* * *

**I hope every enjoyed that last chapter, let me remind people again that, there are still 'many' awards left and your favorite character most likely will still be eligible for an award so don't worry, or stress over it too much, okay? So, please review!**


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, or any of the guests or songs that appear in this fic...**

_**Pt. 6**_

Kirby waited as everyone got settled down in there seats before he spoke again, "Okay, ladies and gentlemen. The next award to be given out is for… 'Hottest Girl'!" Everyone clapped and cheered, especially all the guys, "then after that award is given out, we will announce the winner for 'Hottest Guy'!" All the girls in the stadium screamed and cheered loudly. Kirby cleared his throat, "Now our guest announcers are…. Rinoa, from Final Fantasy VIII, and Jin, from Samurai Champloo!" Everyone cheered and whistled.

Rinoa and Jin entered the stage smiling at the huge crowd in front of them. Rinoa was wearing a light blue, summer dress and Jin was wearing a plain black and white tux.

"Hello, everyone. I will be announcing your nominees for: 'Hottest Girl'." Everyone cheered, "Okay…" Rinoa carefully opened the envelope, "Our nominees are, " 'Ichigo… of course…" everyone screamed and clapped, " 'Mint…'" everyone screamed and clapped, " 'Lettuce'…" everyone screamed and clapped, " 'Zakuro…'" everyone screamed and clapped, " 'Berri….'" everyone screamed and clapped, " 'Ringo…'" everyone screamed and clapped, " 'Miwa…'" everyone sort of screamed and clapped, " 'Moe…'" everyone clapped, " 'and our final nominee is… 'Mrs. Momomiya!'" everyone stared at each other strange and slowly clapped.

The Siamese cat walked up to Jin and dropped the envelope by his feet. He gently picked it up and opened it.

"Our winner for: 'Hottest Girl' is… Ichigo!" All the guys screamed, whistled, and cheered. Ichigo jumped up excitedly and walked on the stage to accept her award. Masaya seemed a little envious but was still overjoyed for her. Ichigo gladly took the award from Jin and hugged him tightly. He smiled at her as she walked off stage. Jin and Rinoa exited the stage.

"Alrighty then!" Kirby hopped back onto the middle of the stage, dressed like Dr. Mario, "Don't you think Ichigo really deserved that award?" Most people in the audience clapped in agreement, as Kirby winked at Ichigo making her feel a _little_ uncomfortable, "Alright, we will announce our next guest performer after these messages…"

* * *

_**COMMERCIAL**_

"Do you have trouble getting dates? Would you love to really have someone who cares? Would you like some tips on how to find that certain person? Well now, you can! With 'Miroku's Dating Service' brought to you by… this commercial! Miroku will give you tips and helpful hints to help you find your next fiancé! Just give us a call at: 1-800-I-AM-A-HOT-CHICK-NOT-A-GUY! Call now!"

"**Warning: Restrictions may apply… Weusuallydon'tacceptcallsfromguys, children,oruglywomen…**"

_**END OF COMMERCIAL**_

* * *

"Hello we're back with the 2007 Mew Mew Awards!" Everyone cheered, "Tonight, our next guest performer is… Kikyo, from InuYasha!" Everyone clapped except a bunch of Inuyasha Fan girls', "She will be performing the theme song to the anime show 'InuYasha' called: 'No More Words' in Japanese! So, please welcome, Kikyo!" Kirby exited the stage as Kikyo entered. She grabbed the microphone and began to sing…

**Kitto kitto bokutachi wa,  
ikiru hodo ni shitte iku,  
soshite soshite bokutachi wa,  
Ikiru hodo ni wasureteku...**

**Hajimari ga aru mono in wa,  
Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto,  
iki to shi ikeru mono nara,  
sono subete ni...**

**Moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no,  
futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara,  
aa boku wa haisha de ii,  
itsu datte haisha de itai n da...**

**Kitto kitto bokutachi wa,  
kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku,  
yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa,  
kanashii hodo ni kegareteku...**

**mamoru beki mono no tame ni,  
kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni,  
iki to shi ikeru mono tachi,  
sono subete ga...**

**Moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no,  
futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara,  
aa boku wa haisha de ii,  
itsu datte haisha de itai n da...**

**Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou,  
konna chippoke de chiisana boku de shika nai,  
ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo,  
kotoba wa sou amari ni mo,  
toki ni muryoku dakara**

Everyone clapped as Kikyo put the microphone back and headed off the stage as someone yelled, "You suck!" she ignored them and continued to exit, she was used to it…

Kirby came back onto the stage still dressed as Dr. Mario, "Hello, again, everyone. I will be announcing our guests, which will announce our nominees for the next category… They are: 'Kurenai, from Naruto, and Ichigo, from Bleach!" Everyone clapped anxiously as they entered onto the stage. Fan girls were sitting on the edge of their seat, while Ichigo was whispering to everyone saying, "He stole my name! A guy shouldn't be called 'Strawberry'!" Kurenai was wearing a green, prom-looking dress, that reminded you of a mermaid. Ichigo was wearing a white tux with a red rose in the pocket.

"Good evening…" Kurenai spoke into the microphone, quieting everyone, "our nominees for the next category is as follows… 'Keiichirou…'" Everyone clapped and cheered, " 'Kish…'" Everyone clapped and cheered especially all the fan girls in the front rows, " 'Ryo…'" Everyone clapped and cheered along with most of them being fan girls, " 'Pai…'" Everyone clapped and cheered, " 'Masaya…'" Everyone clapped, " 'and our final nominee is… 'Yuebin'!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

The Siamese cat walked up to Ichigo and gave him the envelope concealing the winner. Ichigo carefully unfolded the paper inside of the envelope. Everyone was biting his or her lip.

"Okay everyone… The winner is…" he paused, "… The winner is, Kish!" All the girls screamed wildly. Ichigo scratched his head and began to speak again, "and Ryo…" everyone grew quiet, "there was a tie!" he announced. Everyone fell stunned. Kirby entered the stage with his microphone, this time he was 'Kirby/ Himself' but he was blue…

"Yes, for the first time tonight there was a tie!" Everyone gasped, "Yes, so we will be deciding a winner by elimination round!" Everyone clapped and screamed. Some girls yelled, "I love you Kish!" and held up heart signs, and others yelled, "Marry me, Shirogane-san!" and held up a poster with a ring on it. Kirby smiled.

"The winner will be decided… After these messages….!"

"Man!" Everyone in the audience shouted….

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who do you think will win, 'Hottest Guy'? Just curious… Anyways, please review!!!**


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the guests or songs that appear in this fic...**

_**Pt. 7**_

Everyone stared at the staged with a gasp. They waited immensely for Kirby's response to the tie.

"Ladies and gentlemen… To decide our winner from the tie, I've decided our elimination round will be…" Everyone held his or her breath, "a game show!" Everyone waited a second, and then cheered loudly. Ryo and Kish just looked at each other.

"Our game show host tonight will be… The lovely, May, from Poke'mon!" everyone clapped and cheered as May entered onto the stage wearing a bright red, sparkly dress.

"Welcome everyone!" she smiled big. The stage turned into a towering light show. Podiums popped up in the middle of the stage. Kirby escorted Ryo and Kish behind the podiums.

"Take it away, Ms. May!" May smiled as Kirby exited the stage.

"Okay! The contestants will be ask a lot of questions with the topic being: 'Everything to Know About Tokyo Mew Mew'!" Everyone cheered eccentrically, "Time to begin our first round everyone!" everyone in the audience clapped and cheered loudly.

The Siamese cat walked on the stage and gave May an envelope, concealing the very first question. May cleared her throat…

"Okay. Our first question is: 'who is the author of the manga of Tokyo Mew Mew'?" Kish quickly hit the red button on the podium. A loud ding was heard.

"Yes?" May looked at Kish, who had a blank expression on his face.

"Um…" he began, "Isn't it like, Mike something?" he scratched his head.

"Wrong!" May shouted. She turned to Ryo, "do you have an answer?" He crossed his arms and smiled.

"_Her_ name is: Mia Ikumi." He smiled even bigger, as Kish looked over at May.

"Correct!" May shouted. The Siamese cat walked over and gave May a bunch more envelopes. She picked one up and opened it.

"Okay. The next question is: 'Who was the very first person Ichigo shared a kiss with?'" Ryo quickly hit the red button.

"Me." He smiled, "that time I kissed her to turn her back into a human from a cat; because Masaya didn't kiss her till, like the last episode, wuss…" Masaya glared at him from the audience.

"Wrong!" Kish hit the red button before May could say anything, "I did… I kissed her when I first met her. That was like in episode three or four… Stupid…" he crossed his arms.

"Kish is correct!" May smiled at their vast knowledge. Ryo looked angrily at Kish who was looking in the other direction.

"Alright." May opened the next envelope, "The next question of the night is: Who states the quote, 'for the earth's future, I'll be of service! Nya!'" Kish and Ryo both slammed on the button at the same time.

"Ichigo!!!" they both shouted. May looked at them blankly.

"Um… Correct…? For… both of you… Uh, next question! 'Who is Masaya's _true_ identity at the end of the show'?" Kish hit the button.

"It's that stupid, Blue Knight. Blonde hair blue eyes… Pft!"

"Wrong…" May stated.

"Actually…" Ryo flipped back his hair, "at the _end_ of the show, it turned out to be 'Deep Blue'." He smirked. Kish crossed his arms out of abhorrence.

"That is, correct." May smiled, "Next question. Right now it's two for Kish, and three for Ryo. The next question is: 'What is Ichigo's last name'?" Kish smacked the red button.

"Yes, Kish?"

"Momomiya." She stated.

"Correct!"

"I let you have that one…" Ryo glared.

"Yeah, right…" Kish smirked.

"Our last question of the night!" May announced, "The last question is: 'How many Mew Mews are there'?" Kish and Ryo glared at each other as they ran to the middle of the stage and shouted.

"Five!" Ryo shouted.

"Seven!" Kish shouted at the same time. May looked at both of them, then down at the paper…

"T-They're both correct…" everyone gasped, "it could be five or seven, including or not including Tokyo Mew Mew a la mode…" Ryo and Kish just stood there; "Um, therefore they'll have to share the award!" she smiled happily. Kish and Ryo looked at each other for a moment and started fighting.

"That's my award, human!"

"Shut up, alien!"

"Security!" May yelled. Armstrong came and picked them up and took them away. The curtain dropped behind May.

"I guess uh… I will accept the award on behalf of Ryo and Kish!" she held the award up in the air and smiled as she exited the stage and Kirby entered. This time he was dressed as Sesshomaru, from InuYasha.

"Wasn't that just great everyone?" Everyone cheered and clapped, "Okay, now that we're done with that… Let's check out our next performer for the night, shall we?" everyone cheered and yelled, "Okay. Please welcome… Our very own, Ichigo!" Everyone cheered and clapped very loudly, especially Kish, Masaya, and Ryo. Ichigo entered the stage blushing a little.

"She will be singing, in Japanese, the theme song for Tokyo Mew Mew, 'My Sweet Heart'!" Kirby exited the stage while everyone was clapping. The lights grew dim and Ichigo began to sing…

**RIBBON wo musunde waratte mitara **

**Kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita**

**Chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta**

**Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru**

**Tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no**

**It's show time!**

**Doki - Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no**

**Iron na watashi misete ageru dakara**

**Motto - Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo**

**anata ni todoketai yo**

**uke totte ne - My sweet heart**

Kish smiled at Ichigo and made her blush a little.

**Hikari no hanataba dakishimetara**

**Mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara**

**ooki na risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase**

**onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no**

**taisetsu na hito ni deattara**

**It's show time!**

She winked at Masaya.

**Uki - Uki suru you na **

**Hajimari kitaishiteiru**

**Shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto**

**Zutto - Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne**

**Te to te wo tsunai da nara**

**Fushigi da yo ne change my mind**

**It's show time!**

**Doki - Doki sasete ne itsudemo - TOKIMEKI tai no**

**iron na watashi misete ageru dakara**

**Motto Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo**

**anata ni todoketai yo**

**uke totte ne - My sweet heart!**

The music stopped and Ichigo held up the microphone and smiled joyously. She also felt surprised at the fact she could actually sing. She curtsied and exited the stage as Kirby entered.

"Okay everyone, wasn't that an admonishing performance from our little Ichigo?" Everyone screamed and cheered. Kirby smiled brightly, "Our next award category for the night will be: 'Best Smile'!" Everyone clapped, "our guests to present the nominees will be Ms. Elie, from Rave Master, and Mr. Yugi, from Yu-Gi-Oh!-!" Everyone cheered and whistled as Kirby exited the stage and Elie and Yugi entered.

"Hello ladies and gentle-birds…" she giggled, "I'll be announcing your nominees for 'Best Smile'. They are as follows: 'Ryo…'" everyone screamed and clapped, " 'Keiichirou…'" everyone screamed and clapped, " 'Lettuce…'" everyone screamed and clapped, " 'and our final nominee is… 'Pudding'!" everyone clapped.

The Siamese cat brought the envelope to Elie and dropped it by her feet. She picked it up and opened it. She gave it to Yugi and smiled. He read it mentally, and smiled a little.

"Our winner is… For 'Best Smile'…. Keiichirou!" Everyone screamed and clapped wildly. He flashed a smile to the audience as he walked to the stage to accept his award. He smiled as he took the trophy from Yugi. He waved at everyone as he exited the stage. Elie and Yugi exited. Kirby jumped down from somewhere on the roof and landed on the stage.

"Okay, everyone. The next award we will be presenting is… The 'Intelligence' award. The nominees and guest appearances will be announced after these messages from your local cable provider!" Kirby winked…

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I want to thank all of my readers who have stuck with me in this story so far and have reviewed. Thank you!**


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the guests or songs that appear in this fic, and I fon't own TMM...**

_**Pt. 8**_

Everyone settled down in his or her seats waiting for the next award to be announced. Kirby began to speak.

"Yes, our next award is: The 'Intelligence' award. In other words if you can't spell it, then you're not going to win it… Anyways our guests to announce the nominees are Ms. Fuu, from Samurai Champloo and Mr. Rei, from Beyblade!" Everyone cheered and screamed. Kirby exited the stage and Fuu and Rei entered and walked up to the microphone.

"Helllloooo!" Fuu smiled, "I'll be announcing your nominees for tonight's 'Intelligence' award!" Everyone clapped and then settled down listening closely…

"Our nominees are: 'Ryo…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Zakuro…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Keiichirou…'" Everyone clapped, "and our final nominee is… 'Pai'!" Everyone clapped.

The Siamese cat brought the envelope to Rei and he carefully opened it. He out the piece of paper and looked to the audience.

"Rei!" a girl shouted from the audience, "I love you! Your so fine!" Rei smiled a little bit.

"And our winner for tonight's 'Intelligence' award is… Pai!" Everyone cheered and clapped as Pai walked to the stage. He had no facial expression despite the fact he just won an award. He just walked up to Rei and took the award and sat back down in his seat. Kirby entered back onto the stage dressed as Naruto.

"Alright our next award to be presented will be: 'Best Style'!" Everyone cheered, "We will announce the guests and nominees, after these messages!"

**_

* * *

_**

**_COMMERCIAL_**

"Do you have symptoms of drowsiness? Are you constipated? Do you have breathing problems when trying to sleep at night? If so, you might have Germentiligenosismonographic Disorder. It's very rare and can cause loud belching as well as nostril problems. We now have a cure! It's Menin-Icanmakeyoubetter! Go to your local pharmacist now!"

"**Warning: Menin-IcanmakeyoubettermayactuallymakeyouworsenotbetteralsomaycauseinternalbleedingscarsmentaldisordersvommitingheadachesstrokesorevendeathpleaseconsultyourdoctorbeforepurchasingMenin-Icanmakeyoubetter…**"

**_END OF COMMERCIAL_**

* * *

"We are back with the 2007 Mew Mew Awards!" Everyone cheered loudly, "Our guests to announce the next nominees are Ms. Serena, formally known as Sailor Moon, and also Mr. Miroku, from InuYasha!" Everyone screamed and cheered as they entered onto the stage and Kirby exited. Serena was wearing a long light pink flower dress. Miroku was wearing a dark blue tux. 

"Hello crowd! How is everyone?" everyone clapped, "Good, well I'll be announcing your nominees for: 'Best Style'. The nominees are as follows: 'Zakuro…'" Everyone clapped and whistled, " 'Mint…'" Everyone clapped and whistled, " 'Berri…'" Everyone clapped and whistled, " 'Ryo…'" Everyone clapped and whistled, "and our final nominee for: 'Best Style' is… 'Taruto'!" Everyone laughed.

"Watch it!" Taruto put his fist in the air.

The Siamese cat walked on the stage and gave Miroku the envelope of "truth". He opened it and smiled kindly.

"Thank you for announcing our nominees for: 'Best Style' Serena." He put his arm around her waist and made her feel a little uncomfortable, "Our winner for 'Best Style' is…" he paused for a dramatic effect, "… Zakuro!" Everyone clapped loudly. The mew mews smiled at her as she walked up to get her award. Especially Mint. Through the applause Miroku slid his arm a little further down Serena's waist and she pinched him making him stop. Zakuro walked on stage and accepted her 'second' award from Miroku. She smiled a little as she walked off stage.

Serena and Miroku exited and Kirby entered onto the stage again. This time he was dressed as Samus, from Metroid Prime.

"Yes. Thank you everyone!" Everyone clapped a little more and stopped to listen, "We will be having our next guest performer for the night." He smiled while everyone cheered, "Yes, yes. Our next performer will be Sakura, from Naruto!" Some people cheered and others booed as she entered onto the middle of the stage, "Sakura will be performing the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne in Japanese!" Kirby exited the stage as the music started…

**Hey, hey anoko wa ima ichi  
Ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
Hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**Hey, hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
No way no way himitsujyanai  
Hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

**You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm da-- precious  
And he-- yeah, I'm the mother f-ing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)**

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

Sakura glared down at Ino who was glaring back, insulting her in her mind.

**Hey, hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
Hey, hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**Hey, hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
No way, no way himitsujyanai  
Hey, hey atashi ga natteageru**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

Sakura winked at Sasuke in the audience, who just rolled his eyes.

**And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)**

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...) **

**Because...**

**She's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey, hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
Hey, hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**Hey, hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
No way, no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru**

**(Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the he-- were you thinking?**

**(Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the he-- were you thinking?**

**Hey, hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
Hey, hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**Hey, hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
No way, no way himitsujyanai  
Hey, hey atashi ga natteageru**

**Hey, hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
Hey, hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

**Hey, hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
No way, no way himitsujyanai  
Hey, hey atashi ga natteageru**

**Hey, hey!**

She threw the microphone in the air and then caught it, smiling at the audience. She bowed and waved as she exited off the stage. Kirby got back on the stage still dressed as Naruto.

"Hello, again everyone!" Everyone screamed and cheered, "Our next award to be given out tonight is: 'Cutest Voice'!" Everyone cheered, "Our next guests we will have to present the nominees and winner are Ms. Kasumi, from Dead or Alive, and Mr. Sano, from Rurouni Kenshin!" Everyone cheered loudly as the two guests entered onto the stage and Kirby exited.

Kasumi was wearing a short, light pink dress with long sleeves, and a rose centered on the left side of her bosom. Sano just wore a white, dressy shirt with some black dressy pants, nothing special…

"Konnichiwa! Kon ban wa!" Everyone clapped and smiled, "I be presenting, next nominees!" Kasumi smiled, "Are as follow: 'Minto…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Purin…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Retasu…'" Everyone clapped, "final nominee is… Ichigo!" Everyone clapped, "Sugoi!" she smiled once more before giving it up to Sano.

The Siamese cat dropped the envelope concealing the winner, next to Sano's feet. He picked it up and opened it.

"The winner for 'Cutest Voice' goes to, Pudding!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Pudding jumped out of her seat smiling brightly.

"Na no da!" she shouted as she went up to the stage to get her award from Sano.

"Kawaii, huh?" Kasumi smiled as she walked off stage and back to her seat. Kirby entered back onto the stage as Kasumi and Sano exited. This time Kirby was dressed as The Blue Knight.

"Hello again, everyone. Our next award to be given out tonight is one of our _special_ awards of the night. It's entitled 'Who'd-look-the-best-in-a-red-dress' award. The guests to announce the nominees will be presented after these messages!!!"

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter eight! Hope you enjoyed! I'd appreciate that, if you read this story please review. I have like thirty or so reviews out of like 1,000 something views, so I'd appreciate it!**

**Note: I tried to make Kasumi as in character as possible by making her say as much Japanese as I knew, because if you've ever played DOA then all she speaks is Japanese (that's why she had some speaking impediments) , so these are what some of the words I used means:**

**-Konnichiwa: Hello**

**-Kawaii: Cute**

**-Sugoi: Cool**

**-Kon ban wa: Good Evening**


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or any of the guests or songs that might appear in this fic...**

****

**_Pt. 9_**

Kirby was standing in the middle of the stage holding a microphone. Everyone was smiling and clapping waiting for the next award.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next award, like I mentioned before, is a special award. It is special because we will be taking a LIVE vote. It'll be right here right now!" Everyone cheered and screamed happily, "Our guests we will have to present the nominees and award are Ms. Mimi, from Digimon and Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, from Naruto!" Everyone cheered and clapped, with girls all over screaming wildly.

Mimi entered onto the stage wearing a hot pink tank top with a matching skirt and some light brown, fuzzy boots. Sasuke wore a plain black tux and bow tie. He walked to the microphone with Mimi with his hands in his pockets looking all "cool". Of course, because he's Sasuke!

"Evening, everyone!" Mimi spoke happily into the microphone, "I shall be announcing your nominees for: 'Who'd Look Best in a Red Dress', so you can vote for your favorite!" Everyone clapped and cheered, Mimi smiled, "Okay your nominees are as follows: 'Ichigo…'" Guys clapped and whistled loudly, " 'Mint…'" Guys clapped and whistled loudly, " 'Ryo…'" Everyone clapped and cheered, " 'Zakuro…'" Guys clapped and whistled loudly, " 'Keiichirou…'" Everyone clapped and cheered, "and our final nominee is… 'Kish'!" Everyone laughed and clapped.

"Let the voting begin!" Mimi shouted. Everyone picked up his or her electronic device attached to the side of each chair and pushed the button for the one they wanted to vote for.

Everyone's chair was beeping. Mimi and Sasuke were waiting patiently. Soon all the clicking and beeping silenced, meaning the voting was over.

"Alright everyone!" Mimi smiled, "We will announce the results from last to first place!" Everyone clapped in excitement.

The Siamese cat walked over to Sasuke and dropped the envelope beside his foot. Sasuke bent down and picked it up, opening it.

"Last place, we have, Keiichirou…" Everyone kind of clapped; Keiichirou had this strange look on his face like 'I-know-I-look-good-in-a-red-dress-but-I-would-never-wear-one'.

"Next to last place we have, Mint…" Mint snubbed her nose to everyone clapping at that moment.

"Buffoons! I haven't even won anything yet!"

" In third we have, Ichigo…" Everyone clapped, Ichigo just smiled, "that means there's only one out of the two people left… So would Ryo and Zakuro come to the stage so we can get this over with…" Sasuke sighed. The way he said his words, you could tell he was reading off a screen.

Both Zakuro and Ryo walked to the stage, with kind of a pissed off look on their face, neither one of them looked too happy to be so close to winning another award. Especially Ryo… Mimi smiled as they made their way to the center of the stage.

"In second place we have…" Everyone stared intently at Sasuke. He stopped a second to give them a small glare, "In second place is, Zakuro…" Everyone clapped, gasped, and laughed at the same time.

Mimi snatched the microphone away from Sasuke; she didn't seem to care for his 'sarcasm' or 'enthusiasm'.

"Everyone that means our winner for, 'Who'd Look Best in a Red Dress' is Ryo!" Everyone cheered, screamed, whistled, and laughed loudly. Zakuro left the stage, and Ryo stood up there by himself, still trying to comprehend why he won this award. Confetti fell from the ceiling and Kirby came back on stage, dressed as Ichigo. He walked up next to Ryo and smiled.

"PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON!" People started to shout. Ryo turned around and Kirby was standing there with a red dress in his hands. An anime sweat drop ran down the back of Ryo's head, and before he could say anything Kirby put the dress on him. Everyone screamed wildly.

"Go Ryo!" Some fan girls yelled. Ryo just stood there with a glum look on his face. He just continued to walk off the stage grabbing his award on the way. He took the dress off as he walked to his seat.

"Didn't Ryo look wonderful ladies and gentlemen?" Kirby smiled. Everyone clapped and cheered in agreement.

"Hey sexiness…" Ichigo smiled, and said to Ryo. His face turned a little red, but he just turned his head and looked away from Ichigo.

"Alrighty!" Kirby announced as Mimi and Sasuke left the stage, "We will have our next guest performer now. Our next performer's name is Ms. Rose, from Full Metal Alchemist! She will be singing 'Sparkling Sailor Dream' the theme song from Sailor Moon, in Japanese! So, give it up for, Rose!"

Rose entered onto the stage wearing a gray sparkling dress, and the lights dimmed, and music started up…

**Hitomi ha itsumo JUERU**

**BODI ni matou RAME ANDO CHAAMU**

**ikite yuku koto ha**

**Try get a chance!**

**Koko ni aru kara tsuyoi yume**

**GANGAN kechirashite kou**

**RAIBARU darake no mahiru**

**Egao yori kuchibiru yori**

**AIBIIMU ga KIMEWAZA**

**- Watashi ni nare**

**KIRARI to sailor diamonds!**

**Yoake ni umareru GAADIAN**

**Watashi dakara kanau yo**

**Starlight prayers!**

**MEIKUAPPU shiyou yo**

**Kirameki ha mune ni**

**SEERAA senshi sore ha**

**MUUNRAITO RIARU GAARU**

**matsuge ha fusete mukuchi ni**

**hosoi ashi kara tears rain**

**ano KO no miteta tooi michi**

**kitto mitsukaru tsuyoi mirai**

**zenzen HEIKI demo ne**

**HAATO shogechaunda**

**sonna toki dare yori mo**

**AIBIIMU de anata ni**

She smiled and happily spun around, seeing Edward in the audience, bringing up her confidence…

**watashi ni nare**

**KIRARI to sailor wings!**

**daichi o kakenukeru GAADIAN**

**watashi dakara dekiru yo kono BATORU**

**MEIKUAPPU shite yuku kirameki ha hitai**

**SEERAA senshi sore ha**

**MUUNRAITO FOOCHUN**

**watashi ni nare**

**KIRARI to catch me kiss again**

**SEERAA fuku no RIBON hodoite**

**watashi dakara iranai mou nani mo**

**MEIKUAPPU sono toki**

**kirameki o ageru**

**SEERAA senshi**

**sore ha EBAARASUTINGU RABU**

**watashi ni nare**

**KIRARI to catch me kiss again**

**SEERAA fuku no RIBON hodoite**

**watashi dakara iranai mou nani mo**

**MEIKUAPPU sono toki**

**kirameki o ageru**

**SEERAA senshi**

**sore ha EBAARASUTINGU RABU**

**SEERAA senshi sore ha**

**MUUNRAITO RIARU GAARU**

The music stopped and she smiled and held up a peace sign. Everyone smiled and clapped, having had enjoyed her performance. Kirby entered back onto the stage, still dressed as Ichigo, and walked over to the center of the stage as Rose exited.

"Okay. The next award we will give out is entitled: 'Best Hair'!" Everyone clapped, "Our guests to announce those nominees will be Ms. Bell Dandy, from Oh My Goddess! And Mr. Akira, from Scyred!" Everyone cheered and clapped as Belldandy and Akira entered onto the stage.

Belldandy wore her usual, long white dress, and Akira wore a royal blue tux with a green tie. Belldandy smiled as she walked up to the microphone.

"Hello, everyone, I'll be announcing your nominees for 'Best Hair'. Your nominees are as follows: 'Ichigo…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Lettuce…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Pai…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Berri…'" Everyone cheered, "and our final nominee is… 'Mint'!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

The Siamese cat brought the envelope up to Akira and he picked it up and opened it.

"Our winner for: 'Best Hair' is… Mint!" he yelled. Everyone cheered and whistled considering it was her very first award out of the night. She smiled with enthusiasm and went up to accept her award from Akira like it was nothing. She walked back off the stage and sat back down…

Belldandy and Akira exited the stage and Kirby walked back on, surprisingly, still dressed as Ichigo.

"Okay, now. The next award to be given out this evening is, actually one of the best and one of my personal favorites, 'Best Kiss'! The guests and nominees, along with the winner will be announced after these messages…."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! So, everyone, please review! Every review helps, lifts, and encourages!!!**


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the songs or guests that may appear in this fic...**

**Note: Some errors or whatever have been pointed out. I just want to let everyone know that, I'm basing this more off of the series than the manga, although I do read the manga. I have seen all the episodes though, so that's where I get most of my source material from. Just to let everyone know.**

**_Pt. 10_**

Everyone had just got done clapping and was waiting for Kirby to speak and announce the next guest appearances.

"Okay everyone! Like I said, our next category for the night is 'Best Kiss'!" Everyone cheered in excitement, "Our next guest appearances are… Ms. Fuko, from I My Me! Strawberry Eggs, and Mr. Vegeta, from Dragon Ball Z and GT!" Everyone cheered once more. Kirby exited the stage and Fuko and Vegeta entered onto the stage.

Fuko was wearing a long, extravagant dark green dress, with pink sparkles that glowed in the light. Vegeta wore his pink T-Shirt and some black pants, with some "partly" dressy shoes.

"Okay, everyone. Your nominees for: 'Best Kiss' is as follows… 'Kish and Ichigo…'" Everyone cheered loudly, " 'Ryo and Lettuce…'" Everyone cheered loudly, " 'Ryo and Ichigo…'" Everyone cheered loudly, "and our final nominee is, " 'Masaya and Ichigo…'" Everyone cheered loudly. Fuko smiled as the Siamese cat walked onto the stage and gave Vegeta the envelope. He ripped it open and pulled out the piece of paper. Everyone was biting his or her lip in anticipation.

"Pft! This is gay! Our winner for the category is Masota and Itchy?" Vegeta glared at the paper. Fuko looked at him funny.

"What are you staring at!?" Vegeta snarled. Fuko snatched the piece of paper from him.

"Our winner for 'Best Kiss' is… Masaya and Ichigo!" Everyone cheered in excitement, well most people.

Ichigo and Masaya smiled at each other as they stood up and walked on stage. Kish glared at Masaya with his arms crossed.

"Whatever… I know she liked_ my_ kiss better, anyway… Humph."

"Mad, little alien?" Taruto nudged him. Kish snubbed his nose.

"Shut up you annoying little baka!" Taruto glared at Kish and just looked away.

Ichigo walked on stage holding Masaya's hand. She smiled at Vegeta as he handed her their award. Vegeta kept a straight face. Masaya smiled at Ichigo as she held their award up in the air.

"Ichigo," Masaya spoke as they walked off stage, "This is my first award and your third or fourth. You must be pretty popular." He smiled. She blushed at him. They sat down at their seats and Fuko and Vegeta exited the stage. Kirby came back onto the stage dressed as Squall, from Final Fantasy VIII.

"Konnichiwa again, everyone. I'd like to present our next guest performer to the stage! So, please welcome Mr. Kenshin, from Rurouni Kenshin, and Mr. Jin, from Samurai Champloo!" Everyone clapped and cheered as Kirby held up his hand in the air waiting for them to come onto the stage. After a couple seconds went by, everyone realized, that no one was coming onto the stage.

"Please welcome Kenshin and Jin!" Kirby repeated. Still, no one came, "Where the heck-!" The Siamese cat nudged Kirby's foot and gave him an envelope. He opened it and read it.

"Okay, for some reason, unknown, our guests will not be performing, sadly… But, don't be worried! We have a last minute volunteer! So, please welcome this person-I-don't-know, to the stage!" Everyone slowly clapped as Kirby left the stage and a figure appeared. A spotlight came on. A boy with black hair and a bowl cut, wearing green spandex was standing there.

"Hello! My name is Rock Lee; I am from a show called Naruto! I will be singing a very special song that many of you might recognize! Especially since it's not in Japanese." He cleared his throat and began to sing….

**I love you,**

**You love me,**

**We're a happy fa-mi-ly,**

**With a great big hug…**

He hugged himself and smiled…

**And a kiss from me to you…**

He blew a kiss to a random girl in the audience and made her throw up.

**Won't you say you love-**

**Me-**

**Too….!**

He smiled and held up a 'devil horns' sign.

"Thank you New York!" he took a bow and smiled at the audience, "I told you I'd make you proud sensei!" he yelled. Someone else in green spandex stood up in the audience clapping. The rest of the audience just sat there not clapping or anything, just staring at each other.

"You suck!" someone yelled.

"Oh, go sing with The Wiggles, gay boy!" another person yelled. People stared throwing tomatoes at him.

"Hey! - Watch it! - I just got these tights dry cleaned!" Everyone started throwing tomatoes at him. He just ran off stage. A janitor walked by on stage with his mop cleaning up the mess. Kirby walked back onto the stage just shaking his head.

"There are just some things you don't do… Number three: Piss on a tree, number two: go commando in public, and number three: don't do… that!" The crowd laughed and clapped, "Okay now, the next award that will be given out is: 'Best Conduct'!" Everyone clapped, "Meaning: Best manners, and sweetest, also. Our guests to announce the nominees and winner are Ms. Rukia, from Bleach and Mr. Light, from Death Note!" Everyone cheered and clapped as they entered onto the, newly cleaned, stage. Kirby exited, leaving things to them.

"Okay, let's get started already… The nominees are: 'Keiichirou…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Masaya…'" Some people cheered, " 'Pai…'" Everyone cheered, "and our final nominee is… 'Yuebin'!" Everyone cheered.

The Siamese cat walked up to Light and gave him the envelope. He opened it with a small smirk opening on his face.

"Our winner for 'Best Conduct', was pretty close, but our winner is… Keiichirou!" Everyone cheered and smiled. Keiichirou smiled kindly as he walked on stage and accepted his second award. He carefully walked off stage and back to his seat. Rukia and Light exited and Kirby reentered. This time he was dressed as InuYasha.

"Okay, the next award for tonight will be 'Best Actor/ Actress'! Our guest appearances as well as nominees will be announced after these messages…."

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! It all helps and encourages me! I'll also accept creative criticism as well, I mean how else am I suppose to get better? Anyways, please review! **


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the guests or songs that might appear in this fic...**

_**Pt. 11**_

Kirby smiled at the audience and held the microphone close to his face ready to speak once everyone was quiet and settled.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy, now! Our next award will be 'Best Actor/ Actress'!" Everyone clapped, "Okay, our next guest appearances, will be Ms. Ayeka, from Tenchi Muyo, and Mr. Emiya, from Tsukihime!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Kirby exited the stage and Ayeka and Emiya entered onto the stage up to the microphone.

Ayeka was wearing a pretty, light purple spaghetti- strapped dress. Emiya was wearing a black tux with his jacket wrapped around his waist.

"Hello everyone." Ayeka smiled, as if she were innocent, "I shall be announcing your nominees for 'Best Actor/ Actress'. Your nominees are as follows: 'Ichigo…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Pai…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Keiichirou…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Masaya…'" Some people cheered, " 'Kish…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Mint…'" Everyone cheered, "and our final nominee for 'Best Actor/ Actress' is… 'Zakuro'!" Everyone cheered. Ayeka smiled. She kindly handed Emiya the microphone.

The Siamese cat walked up to the microphone, next to Emiya and gave him the envelope concealing the winner. He opened it and began to read it…

"Our winner for: 'Best Actor/ Actress' is… Kish!" Everyone cheered wildly. Kish smiled with his eyes closed and walked up to the stage confidently. He accepted his award from Emiya and smiled.

"Thank you, thank you…" he said walking off stage. Ayeka and Emiya exited the stage and Kirby came back on dressed as Tenchi, from Tenchi Muyo.

"Okay everyone. We will have another guest here to perform, after these messages…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**COMMERCIAL**_

"Can't control your feline? Are your curtains just, jacked up?! Is there urine just waiting for you in your bed every night? Now you will never have these problems again! Just purchase the _**new**_ Ichigo Whistle! Your cat/ feline/ Ichigo will never be unruly again! Our combined technology over the years has given us the knowledge to bring you this. It's like the dog whistle, only better! You don't have to pay $1, 000, 000 for this television only offer, not $999, 999. 99 either, or even $999, 998. 99! You pay only $999, 997. 99! Call now!"

_**END OF COMMERCIAL**_

* * *

"Hello, and we're back with tonight's 2007 Mew Mew Awards!" Everyone clapped and cheered, "Okay we will now have a guest performance by Ms. Pan, from DragonBall GT! She will be performing the DragonBall Z song 'Blue Velvet' in Japanese! Please, give it up for Pan!" Everyone cheered and whistled.

Pan entered onto the stage wearing a white sparkly dress that dragged all on the stage floor. She took the microphone and began to sing…

**Ran tu za harikeen doramatikku ni  
Kanawanu yume wo kanaeyou  
Mou nani mo kowaku nai  
Sou Ima shika nai wa  
Boyaboya shiteru jikan wa nai**

**Loneliness  
Lonely night  
Yume wo mite 'ru anata wa  
Kono ude wo surinukeru  
Supiido ne  
Ryuusei ga hashirinukeru  
Midnight  
Ugokidase nemuru kuchibiru  
Doushite mo todokanai  
I want you  
Sukashite 'ru onna ja  
No no no  
Dou yara kare ni wa mou kubittake**

**Buruu berubetto doramatikku na  
Futari no yoru wo sasotte yo  
Amae jouzu ga yake ni nikui wa  
Nikumikirenai nikui hito  
Lonliness  
Lonely night  
Ii wa katte ni shite yo  
Kono koi wa moeru dake  
Owaranai  
Jounetsu wa musuu no bara  
Midnight  
Jerashii wa shinku no sorichuudo  
Itoshisa ni nomikomare  
I want you  
Nakijakuru onna wa  
No no no  
Dou yara kare ni wa mou kanawanai**

**Nani mo ka mo mou  
Mechakucha na no Dame na no yo  
Anata de nakucha furete itai  
Koyubi no saki demo konna ni mo  
Suki de shikata nai  
Ryuusei ga hashirinukeru  
Midnight  
Ugokidase nemuru kuchibiru !**

**  
Doushite mo ubaitai  
I want you  
Sukashite 'ru onna ja No no no  
Dou yara kare ni wa mou kubittake!**

The music stopped, and Pan put the microphone back on the stand. She exited the stage and Kirby walked back onto the middle of the stage, still dressed as Tenchi.

"Li yo!" Kirby smiled, "that's Japanese for, okay! Now our next award to be given out is 'Sweetest Moment'!" Everyone screamed and cheered, "Our next guests will be Ms. Rena, from .HACK// Legend of the Twilight Bracelet, and Mr. Kiba, from Wolf's Rain." Everyone cheered and clapped as Kirby exited the stage.

Rena and Kiba entered onto the stage. Rena was her actual self, not her game character, so she had long, brown flowing hair. She wore a magenta colored dress and black heels and dressy gloves. Kiba wore a brown tuxedo.

"Konbanwa, everyone!" Everyone clapped, "I'll be announcing your 'Sweetest Moments' for the series of Tokyo Mew Mew. Before I give out the nominees, I'll announce that this is our _second special_ award of the night! That means you'll get to vote on your favorite! So, listen up! They are as follows: 'When Masaya waited in the rain for Ichigo'!" Everyone clapped, " 'When Ryo was passed out in Lettuce's arms and she kissed him'!" Everyone clapped, " 'When Ichigo and Masaya kissed at the end of the show'," Everyone clapped, "and the final nominee is…. 'When Zakuro gave the little girl her birthday present, because she was a big fan'!" Everyone clapped, "Now, it's time for you to vote for your favorite!" Everyone grabbed their electronic device on the side of their chair and began to vote.

After a while the clicking and beeping sounds retired and the envelope was brought on stage by the Siamese cat. Kiba picked it up and opened it.

"On the audience's vote… Our winner for 'Sweetest Moment'… is…. 'When Ryo was passed out in Lettuce's arms and she kissed him'!" Everyone cheered wildly, "Our second place was 'When Masaya waited in the rain for Ichigo'." Everyone clapped, "So, Lettuce and Ryo, please come on stage to accept your award!" Lettuce and Ryo smiled as they walked on stage to get their award from Kiba.

"Hey…" Kiba spoke up in the microphone, "why don't you show us a kiss between you two, when Ryo's not passed out…" he smirked. Lettuce blushed as she held the award in her arms. Ryo quickly gave her a peck on the lips making her blush even more. The audience whistled loudly. They clapped as Lettuce and Ryo exited the stage and went back to their seats.

"Alright!" Kirby jumped back on stage, dressed as some sort of Geisha chick, "We our down to our last two awards of the night!"

"Aw!" Everyone in the audience let out in unison.

"Sorry… But, yes! So, our second to last award will be 'The Top Three Cutest Couples'! The number one couple will be given a _special_ award! So stay tuned………."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed… But, yeah, we're down to our last two awards! That means one more chappy left! So please review!**


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, neither do I own any of the songs or guests that appear in this fic...**

_**Pt. 12**_

Everyone settled in their seats awaiting the last two categories of the night. They were supposed to be the best ones…

"Okay everyone!" Everyone cheered and clapped anxiously, "Well, like I mentioned before, our next category is 'Cutest Couples'! We will be announcing the top three, and we have a 'special' award for the number one couple of the night!" Everyone cheered, "Okay, well our next guests will be Ms. Yumi, from Code Lyoko, and Mr. Haseo, from .HACK// Roots!" Everyone cheered as Kirby exited the stage and Yumi and Haseo entered.

Yumi was wearing a plain, short black dress with matching boots. Haseo had found a costume that looked exactly like his game character on .HACK// and he just wore that. He looked so out of place. Yumi walked up to the microphone and began to speak…

"Hello, everyone, and good evening." Everyone cheered and whistled, "I'll be announcing your nominees for best couple. They are as follows: 'Ichigo and Kish…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Ichigo and Ryo…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Lettuce and Ryo…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Zakuro and Keiichirou…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Ichigo and Masaya…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Pudding and Taruto…'" Everyone cheered with excitement, " 'Zakuro and Pai…'" Everyone cheered….

Zakuro and Pai were sitting in the audience with the strangest look on their faces. They turned around in their seat and looked at each other for a second and turned back around…

"At least he shaves…" Zakuro commented.

" 'Kish and Mint…'" Everyone cheered as Yumi continued, " 'Keiichirou and Zakuro…'" Everyone cheered, " 'Masaya and Mint…'" Everyone cheered, "and our final nominees fro 'Cutest Couple' are…. 'Lettuce and Keiichirou'!" Everyone cheered, "Okay." Yumi smiled.

The Siamese cat walked over to Haseo on stage and dropped the envelope by his foot. Haseo picked it up and opened it. He began to read it…

"We will start from the third cutest couple… The couple in third place is… 'Zakuro and Pai'!" Everyone cheered and whistled for them.

"Come up on stage please." Yumi invited. They walked on stage standing feet apart from each other…

"Our second place cutest couple is…" he paused for a dramatic effect, with no expression on his face whatsoever, "…. 'Ichigo and Ryo'!" Everyone cheered wildly. Ichigo and Ryo walked on stage and stood beside Zakuro and Pai. Masaya looked at Ryo with envious eyes…

"And, now… Our first place winner for 'Cutest Couple' is…" Everyone sat on the edge of their seats anticipating the results, "and our winner is… 'Pudding and Taruto'!" Everyone cheered and clapped with excitement. Pudding jumped up happily and grabbed Taruto dragging him on stage. Taruto didn't seem too enthused.

"Congratulations…" Haseo sighed giving them a 'platinum' award. The rest just got a normal 'supposed-to-be-gold' award.

"Thank you everyone!" Yumi smiled as her and Haseo walked off stage. Kirby reentered dressed as Solid Snake, from Metal Gear.

"Alright everyone. We will now welcome our next guest performer!" Everyone clapped, "So I want everyone to, please welcome, Ms. Ringo, from our audience!" Everyone cheered wildly as Kirby exited and Ringo entered onto the stage. She grabbed the microphone.

"Evening everyone!" she said joyfully, "I will be performing the end theme song to Tokyo Mew Mew 'Koi Wa A La Mode'!" Everyone cheered once more before Ringo began to sing…

**ICHIGO o tabeyou**

**(PAFE ni KEEKI ni daifuku minna tabetara koufuku)**

**iro iro FURUUTSU**

**(KIWI SWIITHI PIITHI kudamono daisuki da mono)**

**tsumetai AISUKURIIMU**

**(reizouko ni irete katame-ru saigo ni SOOSU o karame-ru)**

**dore mo minna suki.**

**(yujuufudan na seikaku demo KAWAII watashi wa goukaku!)**

**amaku torokeru yo na aji dake ja**

**nani ka tarinai kara**

**(daisuki na MONO o TOPPINGU nakereba omise de SHOPPINGU)**

**A RA MOODO da ne. (ara, do-mo)**

**KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi**

**amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!**

**DEZAATO dake wa BETSUBARA**

**donyoku ni yukou!**

**TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI**

**ironna koto ga shitai.**

**chikagoro nan da ka**

**(soushi souai aimai yume mita risou wa kaitai)**

**taikutsu na mainichi**

**(tomodachi no hanashi ni doujou sotsunai watashi no nichijou)**

**mamori ni hairu no wa**

**(kesa no tamago wa hanjuku demo kimochi wa nan da ka sajuku)**

**mada mada hayai wa.**

**(watashi no jinsei kore kara ikikata kaeyou PIRIkara!)**

**so ieba tsumamigui mo shitenai shi**

**takusan ajimi shiyou**

**(daisuki na MONO o TOPPINGU nakereba omise de SHOPPINGU)**

**A RA MOODO da ne. (ara, do-mo)**

**KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi**

**amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!**

**abunai no mo sutegatai tobidashichaou!**

**TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI**

**ironna koto ga shitai.**

**KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi**

**amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!**

**DEZAATO dake wa BETSUBARA**

**donyoku ni yukou!**

**TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI**

**ironna koto ga shitai.**

**KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi**

**amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!**

**abunai no mo sutegatai tobidashichaou!**

**TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI**

**ironna koto ga shitai….!**

Everyone clapped and cheered as Ringo skipped off stage. Kirby reentered with his microphone, still dressed as Solid Snake…

"Alright, now. Our next and _LAST_ category of the night will be the highlight of the award ceremony… 'Best Character'!" Everyone cheered excitedly, "To announce our last nominees and winner we will have only one guest here tonight. It's a very special guest, actually. So, please welcome Ms. Azumi, also known as 'Tokyo Black Cat Girl', who appeared in the Tokyo Mew Mew manga volume four!" Everyone cheered wildly as Azumi entered the stage and Kirby left.

"Good evening everyone! Tired yet?" Everyone clapped and yelled, "NO!" in unison, "Alright then, our nominees for 'Best Character' are as follows: 'Ichigo…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Mint…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Berri…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Lettuce…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Zakuro…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Kish…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Ryo…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Masaya…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Pudding…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Keiichirou…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Pai…'" Everyone clapped, " 'Taruto…'" Everyone clapped, "and our final nominee for the night is… 'Ringo…'" Everyone clapped. Azumi smiled.

"Okay now…" she sighed as the Siamese cat dropped the very_ last_ envelope next to her foot. She picked it up and very slowly, and carefully opened it… She read the name and looked at all the audience…

"I just wanted to, first, say that, it's just a pleasure being able to be here and I appreciate every single one from Tokyo Mew Mew…" she smiled once more, "and our winner for our final category 'Best Character' is…" she paused, "…. Please give your applause for Ms. Momomiya Ichigo!" she yelled. Everyone across the stadium cheered loudly. Ichigo jumped up very happily and accepted her award from Azumi.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone; I appreciate all the fans of Tokyo Mew Mew! It's because of you I won this award! Thank you all!" she left the stage with a huge smile on her face.

Azumi exited the stage confidently as everyone was applauding. Kirby reentered the stage dressed as… Kirby! Wow!

"Thank you, thank you everybody! By your applause I know you enjoyed this year's Mew Mew Awards!" Everyone clapped, " And that now concludes tonight's 2007 Mew Mew Awards! Thank you, and good night everyone!" The long curtains dropped over the stage and the lights in the stadium turned off……

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Also, I will be publishing a new story very soon. It's unlike any other TMM written, a completely new idea, so plz read it when it comes out! I'd appreciate it lots! Arigatou!!!**


End file.
